The present invention relates generally to baby strollers, particularly to baby strollers that are collapsible to a stored, compact configuration, and specifically to such baby strollers having a curved frame.
Safety sells. Watch a mom-to-be in a baby store walk from car seat to car seat, clipping and unclipping the buckles of the different infant seats, or from crib to crib or from playyard to playyard shaking the various apparatus, or from baby stroller to baby stroller picking up the strollers and banging them against the floor.
A foldable apparatus sells. With both parents working, infants and toddlers may have a number of caregivers. The crib or playyard, or baby swing or stroller no longer remains only at home. If the baby product takes up less space in a minivan or car, the product is more likely to sell.
A baby product that is aesthetically pleasing sells. Why? Because babies are precious.
A baby product that is safe, foldable to a compact configuration, and appealing to the eye is an ideal combination. Attaining such an objective, however, is problematic. For example, prospective features that may provide for a collapsing of the product into a compact configuration may sacrifice safety and thus must be discarded. Or prospective features that would enhance the aesthetics of the product may sacrifice collapsibility.